This Isn't An Unrequited Love
by Reborn Angel From the Past
Summary: /Semi-Canon./Cinta ini kelihatannya tidak akan terbalas, karena aku tidak bisa membuktikan secara pasti apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak.../GlenXLottie, Onesided!JackXLottie./Special Request Fic From Baka Reader Desu wa./RnR or CnC? :D


**A/N (Author/Narrators): **_**Request, done!**_** :D Maaf kalau misalnya jelek... ==" Selamat menikmati fanfic telat publish ini~... *PLAK!***

* * *

CKLEK!

KRIIEEET!

Pintu ganda dari mahoni itu berderit begitu kudorong, membuktikan bahwa engselnya sudah lama tidak diminyaki. Bau apek dan debu yang saling menyatu membentuk tirai kasat mata, menyambutku begitu kulangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan. Jelas sekali bahwa ruangan ini sudah lama tidak dimasuki.

Dengan hati-hati kulangkahkan kakiku di atas lantai kayu yang sudah tua, sembari menyibak tirai debu yang mengganggu dengan kemoceng yang kubawa. Aku nyaris menjerit ketika melihat laba-laba besar bergantung di atas kepalaku.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa laba-laba selalu ada di tempat berdebu?

* * *

**Reborn Angel From the Past Presents**

**A Pandora Hearts Fan Fiction**

**This Isn't An Unrequited Love**

* * *

Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutanku, kudekati salah satu jendela dan kusibak tirai merah tua yang menutupinya. Beruntung sekali saat ini masih siang, jadi aku tidak perlu takut dengan hal-hal menyeramkan seperti hantu dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

Tapi hantu juga bisa muncul di siang hari kan?

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**This Isn't An Unrequited Love © Reborn Angel From the Past**

**All Books' Title, Authors' Name, and Quotes Which Appear in This Fanfiction © Reborn Angel From the Past**

* * *

_Argh! Kenapa rasanya ruangan ini semakin mencekam? Sudahlah, singkirkan semua hal yang menakutkan dan selesaikan tugasmu, Lottie!_, batinku sambil membuka jendela, membiarkan Sang Surya menyinari ruangan suram ini menjadi hangat.

Selesai membuka semua jendela yang ada, kuhampiri rak-rak buku yang berjejer di ruangan ini. Ya, ruangan ini merupakan perpustakaan tua yang ada dalam _mansion_ Baskerville. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa seorang Charlotte Baskerville mau memasuki ruangan berdebu ini...

Buku.

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, bits of Angst and Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Cinta ini kelihatannya tidak akan terbalas, karena aku tidak bisa membuktikan secara pasti apakah dia mencintaiku atau tidak...**

**Pairing: GlenXLottie yang sok fluffy, maybe hints ****of Onesided!JackXLottie**

**WARNING!: Semi-Canon, Lottie's POV, OOC, typo(s) and miss typo(s), sedikit humor garing, romance abal yang bisa bikin mual, bahasa gado-gado, mengandung sedikit kalimat kasar, plot rada maksa, diketik oleh anak alay binti ababil yang sedang galau, malu-maluin (tapi Author nggak ingat bagian mana yang dibilang malu-maluin)**

* * *

Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku memang bukan kutu buku, tapi hei! Setiap orang pasti suka buku kan? Tak terkecuali diriku. Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di kamarku dengan membaca beberapa novel. Kadang-kadang juga aku meminjam buku filsafat dan buku susah lainnya. Yah, kadang-kadang. Dan itupun hanya kubaca sekilas.

Mungkin karena terlalu sering mengunjungi perpustakaan dan meminjam novel-novel yang jumlahnya relatif sedikit, akhirnya aku kehabisan bahan bacaan. Dirundung rasa bosan dan penasaran, iseng-iseng – padahal sangat gugup – aku bertanya pada Glen-_sama_ apakah di _mansion_ ini terdapat gudang penyimpanan buku tua atau perpustakaan lama. Respon yang kudapatkan sungguh di luar dugaan.

* * *

**Special Request Fic From ****Baka Reader Desu wa**

* * *

"_Pergilah ke lantai tiga _mansion_. Kau akan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terkunci. Itu adalah perpustakaan tua yang dipakai untuk menyimpan buku-buku lama. Kau boleh memasukinya dan mencari buku yang kau inginkan."_

Dan bayangkan! Setelah Glen-_sama_ mengucapkan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darinya, dia memberikan kunci perpustakaan ini dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku! Entah karena terlalu sering membaca novel percintaan atau mataku memang sudah rabun, kepergian Glen-_sama_ pada waktu itu sungguh dramatis!

Semilir angin sejuk yang menerbangkan rambut hitamnya, kelopak bunga yang beterbangan di sekitarnya, ekspresinya yang tetap _cool _ketika berjalan memunggungiku... Astaga! Semua itu membuatku terpesona! Aku tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri bermenit-menit lamanya...

... hingga Fang menabrakku, membuat _mood-_ku langsung memburuk karena fantasiku diusik, jadi aku langsung memakinya. Jelas sekali dia bingung kenapa dimaki-maki hanya karena menabrakku.

* * *

**Don't like, don't read**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia hanya karena dipinjamkan sebuah kunci perpustakaan tua oleh Glen-_sama_. Oh, astaga! Aku rasa aku memang jatuh cinta dengan Glen-_sama_! Mengapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menawan hatiku dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi, suaranya yang dingin namun seksi itu, lalu...

.

.

.

Hei, kenapa ucapanku barusan seperti ucapan remaja-remaja labil yang sedang _fangirling-_an terhadap artis idolanya? Dan bukannya tujuanku ke sini untuk mencari buku, bukan _fangirling-_an seolah aku ini masih remaja labil? Argh, lupakan ucapan gilaku barusan!

Kumulai perburuan bukuku dengan menyusuri rak-rak di ujung kiri. Banyak sekali buku yang sudah diselimuti debu dan berbau apek. Dengan sedikit usaha, debu-debu itu berhasil kusingkirkan. Yang kutemukan adalah kumpulan buku pengetahuan tentang alam dan ensiklopedia makhluk hidup. Uh, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh buku-buku di rak ini.

Kuputuskan untuk meneliti rak berikutnya. Selesai menyingkirkan sebagian debu, kali ini aku menemukan buku-buku kedokteran dan obat-obatan. Argh, aku bukan lulusan fakultas kedokteran!

Di rak berikutnya, berkumpul buku-buku memasak dan resep-resep tradisional dari berbagai belahan dunia. Aku rasa buku ini cocok untuk Doug – karena kemampuan memasaknya benar-benar _luar biasa_. Menelusuri rak-rak di sebelah kanan, banyak berkumpul buku-buku tentang seni bela diri dan cara menggunakan senjata. Hm, sebaiknya kurekomendasikan buku-buku ini pada Fang.

Belum putus asa untuk menemukan kumpulan novel, kali ini aku mencoba menelusuri rak-rak yang ada di bagian belakang. Yang pertama kali kutemukan adalah kumpulan cerpen dan dongeng anak-anak – Lilly pasti menyukainya. Tepat di sebelah rak berisi kumpulan dongeng, aku menemukan dua rak penuh dengan buku novel. Nah, ini dia yang kucari!

Kubaca satu per satu judul yang ada. _The Journey of Love _karya Lavyna Blake tiga seri – ambil, _The Meaning of Life _karya Ecquisethna Reveè – ambil, _From the Sky to the Earth _karya Taira Precioussta lima seri – ambil. Oke, kelihatannya semuanya menarik. Apa harus kubawa semua buku ini ke dalam kamarku dan kubaca satu per satu?

Hmmm... Kelihatannya aku harus sering mengunjungi perpustakaan ini. Terlalu banyak buku yang menarik perhatian. Glen-_sama_, kau penyelamatku! Dengan begini aku tidak akan lagi diserang rasa bosan ketika sedang senggang!

Selesai mengumpulkan buku-buku yang kutemukan di atas meja yang tersedia, kuputuskan untuk mulai membaca dan menyeleksi buku mana yang akan kubawa ke kamarku. Saat sedang asyik membaca, terdengar suara gemerisik dari luar jendela. Awalnya aku tidak mempedulikannya, namun lama-kelamaan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

_Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi? Atau jangan-jangan itu..., _kugenggam erat buku yang sedang kupegang ketika membayangkan makhluk transparan melayang-layang memasuki tempatku bera-

Kriiieeettt!

.

.

.

... Pintunya terbuka?

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhku ketika mendengar pintu berderit. A-Astaga... jangan bilang memang ada hantu di tempat i-

Plok!

"AAAAH!" Jeritku histeris, lalu berbalik tanpa sempat memikirkan apakah yang menepuk pundakku itu manusia atau bukan. Namun ternyata...

"G-Glen-_sama_!" _Shock_ menghampiriku ketika melihat sepasang iris sewarna _ruby_ menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Wajahku langsung merah padam begitu menyadari bahwa aku baru saja menjerit. Menjerit ketakutan seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanyanya datar.

"Eh, ya... Ma-maksudku tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak kaget, kok!" Langsung aku tertawa _nervous_. Ya ampun, aku pasti terlihat konyol!

Tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang berbicara setelah itu. Perasaan gugup bercampur gelisah menghampiriku dengan segera. Tambah lagi, Glen-_sama_ masih menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, membuatku merasa salah tingkah.

Kuputuskan untuk berbicara apa adanya, "A-Aku sedang membaca buku, dan aku tidak sadar ada orang yangmemasuki ruangan ini. Jadi aku sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba Glen-_sama_ menepuk pundakku."

Uh, oke. Aku tidak berbicara apa adanya. Tapi mana mungkin kan aku mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa aku menjerit karena mengira ada hantu yang menepuk pundakku? Aku bisa kehilangan muka...

Akhirnya dia berhenti menatapku dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada rak-rak buku di belakangnya.

"Ehm... Boleh saya tahu kenapa Glen_-sama_ datang ke tempat ini?" Tanyaku sopan.

Dia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak-rak buku. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu rak buku – rak yang dipenuhi kumpulan dongeng anak-anak, lalu menyentuh salah satu buku dengan jemarinya yang pucat.

"Aku hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat saja..." Suaranya tenang, namun rasanya tersembunyi kerapuhan dan kepedihan di balik suaranya itu.

Aku hanya membisu, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama, melupakan _The Journey of Love_ yang ada di pangkuanku. Kini ia mengambil salah satu dongeng berjudul _Hansel and Gretel_, membolak-balik halamannya tanpa ada maksud untuk membacanya.

_Aku hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat saja..._, kalimat itu bergema di kepalaku. Benarkah hanya itu? Tidak mungkin Glen-_sama_ datang ke perpustakaan yang terbengkalalai di tengah kesibukannya sebagai kepala keluarga hanya untuk melihat-lihat, apalagi besok ia akan berangkat ke luar kota karena suatu urusan. Apa ada alasan lain yang ia sembunyikan? Misalnya...

Mengunjungiku?

.

.

.

_Oh, betapa pede-nya dirimu, Lottie. Itu jelas-jelas mustahil! Bahkan kau tidak tahu apakah Glen-sama mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu atau tidak! Singkirkan hal mustahil dari kepalamu itu sekarang juga!_

... Kenapa aku malah mengomeli diriku sendiri? Apakah berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai akan membuat otakmu rusak dengan sendirinya? Mungkin iya...

Huft... Sebaiknya aku kembali membaca. Kelihatannya Glen-_sama_ juga tidak ingin diganggu.

_My story – _our_ love story_

_is an untold tragic fairy tale_

_which was hidden from the people in the world_

_by them – those who sent beauty-but-sly woman_

_to take away my beloved one from me_

_Had you still not been happy_

_after made me and my sister kill each other?_

_**-Reishiya de Cletia in **_**The Journey of Love**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh – kelihatannya Glen-_sama _memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat di bagian yang lebih dalam. Rasanya sedih juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang kau cintai, tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengobrol dengannya – menatap matanya saja sudah kalang-kabut.

Ah... Seandainya saja aku punya keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Glen-_sama_ tanpa merasa gugup, pasti sejak tadi aku sudah mengobrol dengannya. Entah membicarakan urusan keluarga, cuaca hari ini, tingkah Lilly yang belakangan mulai meng_gila _– mencoret-coret dinding kamarnya karena kehabisan kertas gambar, atau menu makan malam.

.

.

.

Oke, tinggi sekali fantasiku. Glen-_sama_ saja jauh lebih pendiam kalau dibandingkan dengan Doug, dan dia pasti tidak suka orang yang berisik dan banyak bertanya...

... Nah, kalau begitu... kenapa dia bisa tahan mendengar khotbah harian dari alien sinting berkepang itu?

Bicara soal alien sinting berkepang... Kenapa hari ini dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya – apalagi kepangannya yang menyebalkan itu?

Baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, kembali terdengar suara gemerisik dari luar jendela. Begitu mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, muncullah sesosok makhluk pirang yang sedang berusaha memasuki perpustakaan melalui jendela.

Huh, panjang umur sekali dia! Baru dipikirkan, langsung muncul! Dan ini kan lantai tiga? Apa dia memanjat pohon untuk bisa mencapai tempat ini?

Begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya di lantai perpustakaan, dia langsung menghampiriku sambil memasang senyum bodohnya.

"Dasar alien sinting..." Desisku pelan.

"Maaf, barusan kau bilang apa?" Argh, dia malah mendengarnya!

"Barusan aku bilang 'alien sinting'." Jawabku tidak peduli. Kupelototi makhluk abnormal itu dengan kesal, sementara dia masih tetap tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau kejam, Lottie. Masa muka ganteng kayak gini dibilang kayak alien?" Komentarnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ganteng? _No way_! Sampai langit runtuh pun mukamu akan tetap mirip om-om penjual mainan!" Komentarku pedas.

"Haduh, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku ini bukan penjual mainan, tapi pembuat kotak musik!"

"Siapa yang peduli? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Si alien – Jack Vessalius – menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah **sok **polos.

"Aku? Seperti biasa, mengunjungi Glen sambil menjelajahi _mansion _ini."

_Kau kira _mansion _ini taman bermain?, _batinku kesal sambil tetap mempelototinya, "Apa kau punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu Glen-_sama_ dan orang-orang di _mansion_ ini?"

"Tentu saja ada. Mengunjungimu." Bagiku terdengar seperti 'mengganggu' ketimbang 'mengunjungi', dan dia kembali memasang senyum bodohnya. Aku hanya memasang wajah masam.

"Oh ya, apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita cantik sepertimu di perpustakaan berdebu ini?" Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku-buku di atas meja.

"Mencari bahan bacaan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang kerjanya hanya mengganggu orang-orang setiap harinya." Sindirku sambil menepuk-nepuk _Between She and He _karya Sharo Linguiford.

"Oh~... Kelihatannya menarik. Boleh aku ikut?" Tanyanya spontan.

Tentu saja aku menolak, "Carilah kegiatan lain selain _mengunjungi_ku dan Glen-_sama_."

"Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan ribut dan semacamnya. Jadi izinkan aku ikut ya~..." Kali ini dia memasang senjata andalannya: wajah memelas ala anak kucing.

Bukannya aku luluh karena wajahnya, justru karena wajah memelasnya itu membuatku ingin muntah, aku mengiyakannya sambil lalu.

"Lottie baik, deh! Nanti kukasih bunga mawar dari kebun keluargaku, ya?" Katanya kegirangan lalu memelukku dari belakang.

PLAK!

Dan dia langsung jatuh ke lantai setelah kepalanya kupukul dengan _The Way to Kill Men's Stupidity _karya Sharo Linguiford. Rasakan! Jangan seenaknya memelukku dengan sok akrab! Kenal aja baru beberapa bulan!

"Lottie..." Terdengar suara Glen-_sama_ dari belakang punggungku. Suaranya terdengar datar, dan kaku. Tunggu dulu... Glen-_sama_? Glen-_sa_...

.

.

.

Oh, tidak! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau Glen-_sama_ masih ada di sini? Apa mungkin dia... Apa mungkin...

"... apa yang kau lakukan pada Jack?" _Oh mein Gott..._ dia melihatnya!

"G-Glen-_sama_... Aku..." Aku membalikkan badanku lalu menatapnya – dengan susah payah, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Pasti sekarang aku terlihat seperti maling yang tertangkap basah!

"I-Itu... tadi," Secara ajaib aku mendapat ilham, "ta-tadi ada laba-laba di kepala Jack! Jadi aku spontan memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang sedang kupegang. Se-Sepertinya aku memukul terlalu keras." Lalu aku kembali tertawa _nervous_, sementara Glen-_sama _mencerna perkataanku barusan.

Akhirnya alien sinting itu bangun, lalu bergumam, "Oh, Glen. Kau juga ada di sini, toh?"

Glen-_sama_ hanya mengangguk, "Kukira tadi kau mengganggu Lottie."

"Aku? Mengganggu Lottie? Aku hanya mengunjungi lalu mengajaknya ngobrol." Grrr... jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kata 'mengganggu' dan 'mengunjungi' itu memiliki definisi yang sama di kamusmu!

"Hmph... Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengganggunya lagi seperti terakhir kali."

Yang dimaksud dengan terakhir kali itu ketika alien sinting itu menggangguku, sehingga aku refleks membantingnya tepat di hadapan Glen-_sama_. Esoknya aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar selama seminggu karena kehilangan muka untuk bertemu Glen-_sama._ Bayangkan, membanting orang di hadapan orang yang kau sukai, sementara kau ini seorang wanita?

"Oh, yang waktu itu. Aku tidak marah padanya, kok. Malah aku terkejut karena di balik penampilannya yang anggun, dia bisa membanting-"

Ngek!

"Ouch! Ouch!" Jack langsung melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Lottie?"

"Hah? Oh, maafkan aku Jack! Aku tidak sengaja!" Mana mungkin aku menginjak kakinya secara tidak sengaja. Grrr... Sebaiknya kau menjaga mulutmu, Jack!

"Ah, tidak apa. Hei, Glen! Apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" Dia langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, mungkin dia tahu kalau aku memang sengaja menginjak kakinya. Dihampirinya Glen-_sama_ lalu mereka mulai mengobrol soal buku yang sedang dipegang Glen-_sama_. Cih, dasar alien caper! Dan dia mencuri waktu berduaanku dengan Glen-_sama_!

... Jelas sekali yang tadi itu bukan "waktu berduaan" seperti kencan atau semacamnya. Ah, Lottie... kau terlalu posesif... jadi kekasih Glen-_sama_ saja belum...

Aku hanya berdiri mematung melihat keakraban mereka. Harus kuakui, Jack Vessalius adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Glen-_sama_ berbicara dengan sukarela. Aku selalu iri melihatnya yang selalu berhasil memancing Glen-_sama_ tanpa banyak usaha. Seolah dia mengenal Glen_-sama_ jauh lebih lama daripadaku...

_Seandainya saja aku bisa mengobrol dengan Glen-_sama _selancar itu...,_ batinku sedih. Kuputuskan untuk kembali duduk dan membaca novel daripada terus-menerus iri dengan sesosok alien.

~This Isn't An Unrequited Love~

Terdengar siulan dari deretan rak buku, mungkin Jack menemukan buku yang menarik. Tapi siapa yang peduli apakah dia menemukan buku porno atau malah _Holy Bibble _yang ditulis tangan?

Huft... Lebih baik membaca_ The Meaning of Life _– novel tentang perjalanan hidup seorang pengrajin boneka dan anaknya. Pengrajin boneka... hei, kenapa aku malah teringat dongeng _Pinocchio_?

_We moved to far-far-away land_

_So they couldn't find us_

_They were... A bunch of liars_

_Who made me and my-_

"Hei, Lottie! Tahukah kau bahwa tempat ini rupanya menyimpan buku antik?" Sialan! Kenapa dia malah menggangguku ketika aku sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca?

"Mana kutahu apakah tempat ini gudang atau malah museum! Kenapa kau senang sekali mengganggu orang ketika sedang sibuk?" Semprotku kesal.

"Ayolah, kau harus tahu! Rupanya Baskervilles mengoleksi buku-buku yang amat langka!" Katanya antusias, lalu menunjukkan kepadaku sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang sudah mulai rusak. Judulnya – yang dicetak dengan tinta emas – sudah terkelupas di sana-sini, menyulitkanku untuk membaca.

**SENSE OF REALITY**

**Written By**

**AUGUSTYNE 'VOIR**

"Ini buku langka?" Tanyaku skeptis.

"Sangat langka! Asal kau tahu, buku ini tidak diperjual-belikan! Hampir tidak ada orang yang tahu isi dari buku ini, sehingga banyak kolektor buku mencari buku ini ke seluruh penjuru dunia hanya untuk membacanya!" Suaranya terdengar bersemangat ketika mengatakan kehebatan buku ini kepadaku.

"Tidak biasanya kau tahu banyak tentang buku. Apa kau mulai beralih profesi menjadi peneliti buku antik setelah kotak musikmu tidak laku?" Sindirku.

"Aku mendengarnya dari _Duke _Barma," katanya santai, "beliau mencari-cari buku ini, sama seperti yang dilakukan banyak kolektor buku. Ada yang bilang kalau buku ini merangkum seluruh pengetahuan yang ada di dunia ini. Kalau kau memilikinya, kau akan menguasai seluruh pengetahuan tentang dunia."

Aku semakin skeptis ketika Jack mengatakan hal-hal _hebat_ tentang buku ini. Sebuah buku yang merangkum ilmu pengetahuan yang ada di seluruh dunia? Huh, mana mungkin aku percaya akan hal itu.

"Kau percaya dengan hal itu?" Glen-_sama_ menghampiri kami. Bahkan nadanya terdengar skeptis ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Begitulah – walau aku belum membacanya. Bagaimana kalau kau membacanya untuk membuktikan bahwa buku ini menyimpan pengetahuan dari seluruh dunia?"

Aku menatap buku tua itu dengan enggan. Masih lebih baik membaca novel tidak laku ketimbang buku yang **katanya **langka dan merangkum ilmu pengetahuan dari seluruh dunia.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah membacanya," _Glen-_sama_ sudah membacanya?, _batinku takjub, "tapi sebagian isinya hanya catatan perjalanan pengarang buku ini. Hampir tidak mengandung ilmu pengetahuan yang penting."

"Oh ya? Jadi itu hanya gosip untuk membuat buku ini laku di antara para kolektor buku?" Jack terdengar kecewa, "Kukira aku bisa menambah pengetahuan dengan membaca buku ini."

Sejak kapan kau jadi anak rajin, Jack? Setahuku kau lebih senang membaca novel picisan dan puisi-puisi cinta ketimbang buku yang mengandung unsur pengetahuan. Andai memang benar buku itu merangkum seluruh pengetahuan yang ada, memangnya kau akan memakainya untuk apa? Menguasai dunia?

"Oh ya, Glen. Besok kau akan pergi ke Leveiyu ya?" Jack kembali angkat bicara.

"Ya, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di sana."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Langsung kupelototi alien pirang itu dengan murka.

"Tidak boleh." Bagus, Glen-_sama_! Memang sebaiknya makhluk bermuka dua ini tidak ikut bersamamu!

"Ayolah! Aku akan kesepian kalau kau pergi!" Ingin rasanya aku muntah sekarang juga...

"Bukannya ada Lottie yang bisa menemanimu?" Ya, ya. Ada aku yang bisa... _WHAT_?

"Eh, Lottie? Biasanya dia akan mengurung diri di kamar selama kau pergi." Aku langsung membatu.

"Huh?" Argh... jangan tatap aku dengan penuh tanya seperti itu, Glen-_sama_!

"Iya. Dia akan mengurung diri di kamarnya dan hanya keluar untuk makan."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Biasanya dia akan membawa banyak novel dari perpustakaan untuk dibaca di kamarnya."

"Oke, yang itu memang benar. Tapi yang tadi itu tidak benar!"

"Kau tahu, Glen? Bunga yang kuletakkan di depan kamarnya pasti akan langsung dia ambil untuk dicabuti kelopaknya satu per satu. Seperti yang dilakukan perempuan-perempuan galau kalau sedang ditinggal kekasihnya!"

Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir di wajahku begitu Jack membongkar kebiasaan memalukanku selama Glen-_sama_ pergi. Awas kau, Jack... kau pasti akan berada di peti mati besok!

Ugh... Lupakan hal itu, Lottie! Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengirim Jack ke neraka...

"... Benarkah itu, Lottie?" Oh, mengapa justru kau bertanya di saat seperti ini, Glen-_sama_?

"I-Itu semua bohong! Aku sama sekali ti-"

"Ayolah, Lottie! Jangan bohong! Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri!"

"JADI KAU MEMATA-MATAIKU, YA?" Aku langsung berteriak histeris.

"Yah... Bisa dibilang mengawasi teman yang sedang menggalau." Sekarang aku tahu kalau kata 'mengawasi' dan 'menguntit' juga memiliki definisi yang sama di kamus Jack.

"Awas kau, Jack! Kau akan ku-"

"Lottie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Nada memerintah mulai ditambahkan dalam kalimatnya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, rasanya aku sudah ditelanjangi habis-habisan – secara figuratif tentunya. Coba bayangkan – kebiasaan bodoh yang selalu kau lakukan ketika orang yang kau sukai sedang tidak berada di dekatmu dibeberkan di hadapannya, ini sih sama saja dengan membeberkan perasaan sukamu kepadanya!

Argh... Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Apa aku harus jujur? Atau mencari alasan lagi? Atau malah... aduh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini ilham malah tidak mendatangiku?

"Halo, Lottie? Kau masih ada di sini? Glen masih menunggu jawabanmu!" Berisik, alien sinting! Kalau kau tidak bermulut ember, aku tidak akan terjebak di situasi seperti ini!

Rasa panik menguasai diriku, membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Di saat aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku berbicara apa adanya saja, Glen-_sama_ menghampiriku lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku.

"Lottie..." Ya ampun... mendengar suaranya dari jarak sedekat ini bisa membuatku meleleh!

"Y-Ya, Glen-_sama_?" Jantungku mulai berdegup tidak karuan, sementara kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Samar-samar kudengar suara Jack bersiul. Ugh... siulannya malah membuat darah di wajahku mengalir semakin deras! Pasti sekarang wajahku semerah tomat!

"Lain kali kalau aku pergi..." Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya membelai wajahku, tapi itu justru malah membuat kepalaku semakin pusing! Wangi nafasnya itu... h-hei, berhenti berfantasi yang tidak-tidak, Lottie!

"... akan lebih baik kalau kau menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama Fang dan Lilly."

.

.

.

Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan?

Suasana kembali hening. Aku masih menunggu Glen-_sama_ melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia malah menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku, lalu berbalik pergi...

... dan membiarkanku patah hati karena mengira ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi... Kau terlalu pede, Lottie...

~This Isn't An Unrequited Love~

"Hahahahaha! Rupanya perjuanganmu masih panjang, Lottie!"

Tawa menyebalkan Jack Vessalius bergema di penjuru ruangan, sementara aku hanya diam saja tanpa punya niat untuk menggubris perkataannya. Patah hatiku barusan sudah membuatku tidak bersemangat untuk marah-marah. Jadi kubereskan buku-buku yang ingin kubawa sambil tetap membisu, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan menguncinya.

"Hei, apa kau masih akan berjuang untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mengekoriku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabku dingin.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Setidaknya aku sudah membantumu tadi! Kau saja yang terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan kata cinta terlebih dahulu!"

Langsung kubalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya, "Membantu? Itu sama sekali tidak membantu! Tiba-tiba saja kau dengan seenaknya membeberkan semua hal dan membuatku tidak sempat merangkai kata-kata! Tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah sangat takut kalau Glen-_sama_ akan menolakku? Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak **mau** tahu. Kau senang mempermainkanku dan sengaja menjebakku tadi agar kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai bahan tertawaan kan?" Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur lagi!" Langsung aku berlari pergi, meninggalkan Jack yang masih berdiri mematung...

... lalu menghela nafas panjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"... Justru kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, Lottie..."

**[Lottie's POV End]**

~This Isn't An Unrequited Love~

Angin berdesir menerbangkan dedaunan kering, sementara sesosok pria berjubah hitam melangkahkan kakinya di taman belakang _mansion_ Baskerville. Dipandanginya langit biru berhiaskan awan-awan putih, sambil mengingat kembali kejadian di perpustakaan tua tadi. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengingat wajah Charlotte yang bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Glen Baskerville tersenyum, itu benar-benar hal yang langka bukan? Dan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah ketika mengingat salah seorang Baskerville yang – sudah ia sadari sejak dulu – menyimpan rasa suka terhadapnya. Oh, mungkinkah ia juga...?

.

.

.

Ah, imajinasimu kelewat tinggi, Author-_san_.

Glen tidak habis pikir, mengapa Jack membeberkan semua kebiasaan Lottie di depannya, sementara yang bersangkutan berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi hal itu. Apakah itu murni karena ia ingin mempermainkan Charlotte? Atau justru ia sedang membantu Charlotte untuk mengakui perasaannya?

Hmmm... Sepertinya dia harus menanyakan langsung pada Sang Vessalius. Mungkin akan ia lakukan sepulangnya dari Leveiyu.

Bicara soal kunjungannya ke Leveiyu, apakah sebaiknya ia membatalkan saja kunjungan itu...

... supaya ia tidak dituduh menjadi dalang dibalik kegalauan wanita yang selalu berusaha untuk mengobrol dengannya itu?

Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Sang Glen Baskerville. Entahlah, tingkah Charlotte selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum – walau dia tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya di depan yang bersangkutan. Apakah mungkin dia...?

... Glen kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat Fang dan Doug berjalan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Mungkin imajinasimu memang benar adanya, Author-_san_.

This Isn't An Unrequited Love~

Terus, terus...

Terus berjalan tak tentu arah, di bawah kerimbunan pepohonan, meratapi nasib...

... sebenarnya dia tidak sedang meratapi nasib.

Langkah pemuda pirang berkepang itu terhenti ketika pemandangan sebuah danau tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Mempercepat langkahnya, dihampirinya danau itu lalu dipandanginya limpahan air sewarna langit yang berkumpul didalamnya.

_Ah... Betapa bodohnya dirimu, Jack..., _demikianlah suara hatinya ketika memandang pantulan dirinya di danau itu.

Bodoh? Jelas saja. Membantu seorang wanita bernama Charlotte Baskerville – tapi kemudian ia memberinya panggilan Lottie – untuk menyatakan cinta kepada sahabatnya? Hah! _That's nonsense_! Tidak pernah terbersit sekalipun dalam pikirannya untuk membantu Lottie menyatakan perasaannya!

Semua itu murni karena dia memang ingin mengerjai Lottie. Tidak, tidak! Jangan berpikir bahwa dirinya begitu tak berperasaan – walau semua orang mampu menjadi _heartless_ – tapi justru ia merasa putus asa...

Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Keputusasaan menguasai hati Sang Vessalius. Putus asa karena wanita itu – wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta **lagi **– tidak mempedulikannya.

Tidak mempedulikan perhatian yang telah ia berikan semenjak mereka bertemu. Tidak mempedulikan betapa seringnya ia mengunjungi wanita itu ketimbang Glen – malah menganggap kunjungannya sebagai gangguan. Menganggap semua rayuannya hanya gombalan semata. Tidak mencari tahu siapa yang selalu memberinya bunga setiap kali wanita itu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dan, dan... tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengawasi mereka dari atas pohon sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan itu.

Dia, atau justru wanita itu yang bodoh? Mungkin keduanya.

Dia bisa melihat, di mata wanita itu hanya ada Glen seorang. Glen – sahabatnya, dulu nyaris menjadi saudara iparnya, lalu kini menjadi rivalnya – mungkin selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi terkadang – oh, _please_! Jangan sampai firasatnya benar! – ia bisa melihat cara Glen menatap wanita itu. Ia menatapnya dengan... penuh kasih, seperti yang selalu ia berikan kepada...

Lacie.

Argh! Sebaiknya tetap garis bawahi frasa 'penuh kasih' itu! Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah itu tatapan penuh kasih terhadap bawahan, teman, saudara, atau... kekasih?

Tsk... Jack Vessalius yang narsis, yang mencintai dirinya sendiri dan egonya... jatuh cinta pada wanita biasa. Bagaikan orang biasa...

... tapi orang narsis memang jatuh cinta seperti orang biasa, kan?

Dijatuhkannya dirinya di atas hamparan hijau rerumputan, tidak peduli lagi dengan sengatan sinar matahari dan keputusasaannya yang **menggelikan **itu.

"Lacie," ia berbisik kepada angin, "bisakah kau memberitahuku... kakakmu itu menganggap Lottie sebagai apa?"

Sekali lagi ia berbisik, "Apakah dia menganggap Lottie hanya sebagai bawahan, atau justru..."

Dia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

... kekasih?

~The End~

* * *

**A/N (Author/Narrators): Tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat **_**happy**_** apalagi **_**sad ending**_** untuk fic ini, jadi saya biarkan **_**ending**_**-nya menggantung. :P (Ah~... Mengapa kau gantung~... Cerita cintaku~... Mengapa oh mengapa~... *BUAGH!*)**

**Terus terang, saya nggak pandai bikin **_**romance**_**, apalagi yang **_**fluffy**_**. Ini saja saya ragu apakah mengandung unsur **_**fluffy**_** atau tidak. ==" Bagi para fans GlenXLottie, terutama ****Baka Reader Desu wa**** alias Ka-chan #panggilansokakrab, jangan bunuh saya karena ending-nya kayak gini, bahkan saya pake acara nyempilin Onesided!JackXLottie. OwO"**

**Terakhir... RnR, minna? :D**

_**See you again in the another fanfic**_**. ^^**

**Next Update: Secret Cafe! Chapter 2**


End file.
